


It’s Not Paradise Without You

by snt4612



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Trojan War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snt4612/pseuds/snt4612
Summary: An extremely loose retelling of the Iliad focusing on Achilles and Patroclus. It’s a story of how love follows us even into Hell.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	It’s Not Paradise Without You

When Patroclus reached Erebus, he reflected on the life that he had lived. It had been a hard one. He had fought his entire life. When he had met Achilles for the first time it was like a sun almost as bright as Apollo’s had entered his life and had chosen to focus his light on him. They had quickly become the best of friends, though Patroclus had always hoped that it might become something more. He knew that was crazy. How could someone as bright, strong, skilled, and famous as Achilles love him? No, Patrolus was just the sidekick of his own life; Achilles being the star. 

If Achilles was the sun, Patroclus was the moon, the perfect complement to him in every way. It was weird to be apart from him, even like this. Even dead, Patroclus could feel a hole in his unbeating heart.

Death would be easy for Patroclus. He couldn’t bear to hear the Council weigh his life in the balance and inevitably find him wanting. He wasn’t as brave or skilled as Achilles. He had not killed as many enemies or fought as many battles. What would Elysium want with him. No, the Fields of Asphodel were where Patroclus would go. 

… 

“He did what?” Achilles shrieked in disbelief.

“He rode into battle wearing your armor.”

“He took my armor? Let me see him! He knows that I hate when other people touch my armor, even him!”

“That’s the thing, Achilles you might want to sit down,” said Antilochus. “Patroclus died. Hector killed him. I’m sorry.”

“But, but… I saw him last night. He went to sleep with me in this tent last night. You’re lying.”

“I don’t know what to say. He’s gone.”

“Get out,” Achilles said in a cold, murderous tone.

“Achilles, I’m here to tal-“

“Get out! Leave me alone!”

“His body it outside,” Antilochus said as he ducked out of the front of Achilles tent. He felt sorry for the poor guy. First, he was refused his spoils of war; now, his best friend was dead, though he had always suspected there was more between them. Sure, tons of other soldiers shared a tent, but nobody else shared a bed roll.

…

Achilles tore apart his bed roll and screamed in agony. How could the gods have done this to him? How could they have taken his Patroclus?

Achilles knew he hadn’t always been easy to deal with. Sometimes, he had been a downright pain in the ass. He knew that he was an arrogant, snobbish prick, but Patroclus had been there through it all. 

He would miss his smiles most of all even at the smallest of jokes. Somehow those smiled meant more to Achilles than any praise that any king had ever given him. Patroclus’s smiles could light up the whole world. It felt like the biggest, brightest spotlight was fixed on him, but not in a glaring harsh way. It was like drinking in moonlight as you studied the stars on a balmy summer night.

Why was he even here? Because Paris stole a woman? If he was honest, it wasn’t the gods’ fault. Did Helen have tits that poured out wine? What was it about this woman that had them all fighting over her. Yes, he knew that she had the face that launched a thousand ships, but there were plenty of beautiful women all over Greece. 

Logically, Achilles knew that this was about the Hellespont, and it was an important trade route. It would be great if the Acheans controlled it, but no trade route was worth Patroclus. 

He was done with this war. Achilles would win this war so that nobody else's best friend had to die. If he died in the process, so be it. All the sooner, that he would be reunited with Patroclus. 

…

Achilles’s mother came and went. He hardly registered her presence. She tried to make him feel better and persuaded him to eat something. 

A few days later, she returned, this time with a gift. 

“Get up!” 

“What?” Achilles asked in a groggy state. 

“Get up!” Thetis repeated. “Do you think that I dipped my baby into the River Styx,so that he could end up a sorry, miserable, pathetic excuse for a hero?”

“Mom!” 

“What? Oh, I’m sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“Is this what Patroclus would’ve wanted?”

“What?”

“Is this what Patroclus would’ve wanted? Look, I’m leaving to go back home in an hour, but before I go, I thought you should know that I petitioned Hephaestus. I got you some new armor. Now, the choice is up to you. Either, you can spend the rest of your life crying over your best friend or you can do something with those feelings and make Hector pay for what he did to him. Take your pick, but whatever you choose, I have to go now.”

...

Achilles emerged from his tent a few days later in the new armor that Hephaestus had made him. He marched straight to the heart of the camp and gathered men to ride into battle with him. Patroclus’s death would not go unavenged. 

“Fight with me! You all have no doubt heard my name. I am Achilles, the greatest warrior known to man! Ride with me into battle. We will destroy the filthy Trojans. We will sack their citadel, and we will make them pay for ever having messed with the mighty Acheans! They will rue the day that their prince killed Patroclus and remember it as their downfall. I will be the end of the Trojans, but I need you to help me. This is the beginning of the end.”

“I will fight with you!” shouted Antilochus. 

All around the camp a chorus of “Me too” was heard. 

Soon, Achilles had inspired the loyalty of every Achean. The next day they marched into battle together. They met the Trojans, and Achilles felt a strength he had never felt before coursing through him. He began to cut a path through the Trojan lines. He felled soldier after soldier. He cut through more than a dozen phalanx formations. Achilles took no prisoners, and didn’t show any mercy. The only good Trojan was a dead Trojan in his eyes. Their prince had killed Patroclus, and they were willing to lay their lives out for him. Therefore, they weren’t worthy of their lives.

He turned, and he could’ve sworn that he saw Patroclus beside him, fighting a Trojan. When he turned his head again, he saw that it was Antilochus. 

Achilles tried to shake off his delusional and continues to fight his way through the field. He reached the Scamander River, and backed himself up against it. He fought any man who came within a wide arc of him and dumped their bodies in the river. Not long after, he heard a loud voice bellowing behind him.

“Who dares dirty my river with the blood of mortals?” asked the god Scamander. 

“Me!” shouted Achilles. “What are you going to do about it, you big old waste of water?”

“How dare you speak to me in this way and filthy my waters!”

“It wasn’t like you weren’t filthy already.”

“For that, you will pay with your life!”

“You can try.”

A sword made of water materialized in Scamander’s hands. He lunged at Achilles and the two began to fight. The fight was long and tireless. A while later, Achilles mistepped and Scamander beared down on him, but a force stopped him.

In between Achilles and Scamander, a woman materialized. She was beautiful and very regal. She wore an iridescent white chiton with a gold belt, and a cape of purple, blue, and green like the feathers of a peacock. 

“I am the goddess Hera,” she announced as she moved to hold Achilles’s arms down. “You will cease this fighting at once.”

“You cannot stop me. I am a god!” shouted Scamander.

“I am an Olympian, the goddess of marriage and motherhood, the wife of Zeus, king of Olympus, and I am his queen and yours. You will obey me!”

“I am the god of this river, and the mortal with be punished for doing it,” Scamander said as he lunged at Achilles. Achilles strained to break free of Hera’s grip, but she was too strong for him. Yet again, another force interceded. 

Another woman appeared, but this time she was tall and strong-looking. She wore heavy looking armor and her eyes were grey and looked as though she had seen some things. Her eyes held wisdom that said that she was older than she looked, maybe by a millennia or two.

‘I am the goddess Athena. You will stop now!” she shouted.

“They already sent one woman to stop me, and they think a second one can?” Scamander laughed.

“No, they think I can end you.” Athena spat in Scamander’s direction.

“Let me at him. I can win this,” Achilles hissed at Hera.

“That’s what we’re afraid of.” Hera replied.

“It’s not your time and Xanthos is not your battle. Do not take your anger over Patroclus’s death out on him,” Athena said, turning to Achilles.

Scamander took advantage of the goddess’s momentary distraction, and attempted to lunge at Achilles again.

This time it was a man that appeared between them. He wore metal leg braces, but that wasn’t what caught Achilles’s attention. It was the fire that engulfed him. There were small patches of flame on his hair and skin and the errant piece of tattered clothing, more startling than that were the tiny twin flames in his eyes that danced in a dangerous way. 

“I am Hephaestus. You did not listen to my fellow Olympians, but you will listen to me because I come with the words of all of the Olympians. They will not stand for you disobeying members of the Olympian council. Stop fighting. Besides I just made that man new armor,” he said gesturing to Achilles. “And I’d really like not to have to do it again so soon. By the way, how’s it holding up?”

“Great.” Achilles said. “Thank you.” Hephaestus moved to stand next to him, and restrain him along with Athena and Hera. “Please. Let me fight him. I can win. I can kill him.”

“Disperse!” Hera called to Scamander who promptly dissolved back into his river.

“Who are you going to fight now?” asked Athena.

The gods picked up Achilles and dropped him back in the middle of the battle, far from the Scamander river. They left quickly. Achilles resumed fighting and the net man that he engaged in combat with he defeated quickly.

“Where is he?” he roared as held his dagger to his foe’s throat. “Where is Hector?”

“I’ll never betray my prince!”

“My name is Achilles, and I believe you know that, so you know why I’m looking for him and what will happen to you if you don’t tell me what I want to know. Doubtless, you’ve heard stories of the horrors that I’ve inflicted, and now my best friend is dead.

Do you want to be another story?”

“He heard you were coming for him and he fled back to the wall. You’ll never catch him now.”

“I can try,” Achilles said as he slid his blade across the man’s throat. 

…

Patroclus noticed the influx of people into the Fields of Asphodel. It would’ve been impossible not to. The Fields were packed and in the distance Patroclus could see the entrance to the Fields of Asphodel in the distance. The lines must have stretched back to Charon’s boat.

“Hey,” he said grabbing the nearest man. “What’s going on?”

“Achilles’s best friend was killed and now he’s gone crazy and killed 10,000 Trojans in search of Hector.”

“He did what?”

“Yeah, I know. He must have really loved Patroclus. I can’t imagine doing that for anybody.” At that, Patroculs felt his heart beating faster. 

How could Achilles be so stupid? Patroclus had been friends with him for a long time, and he knew all too well how Achilles’s arrogance could get the better of him. To take on the entire Trojan army was suicide. Even Achilles wasn’t infallible. Did he think that he was somehow honoring him? But that was stupid! All Patroclus ever wanted was for Achilles to be safe, but Achilles had a tendency to get wrapped up in his emotions. Patroclus had seen what Achilles could do when he was angry. He was terrified of what he would do with this much grief weighing down his head, and it was all Patroclus’s fault. 

If he hadn’t wanted to be a hero for just one moment. If he hadn’t wanted to inspire the loyalty of an entire army. If he hadn’t worn Achilles’s armor into battle, maybe he wouldn’t be dead. Maybe Achilles wouldn’t be so carelessly laying his life on the line to make things right.

“What happened to Hector?”

“He fled back to the wall when he heard about Achilles. He picked the wrong guy to kill. He’s going to spend the rest of life in hiding.”

“So Achilles is okay?” Patroclus asked hopefully.

“Yeah, not like I care. He killed me. It was crazy. It’s like he’s untouchable. Any swords just seemed to bounce right off of him.” 

“I need to see him.”

“Why are you so special?”

“I’m the only one who can stop him.”

“Take it from somebody who met the wrong end of his blade. Nobody can stop him.”

“I can try.”

…

Achilles called his troops back to him and they returned to their camp. Over 10,000, Trojans were dead. Their army had been irreparably damaged. The Achaens could return to their camp for the night knowing that the winds of change were blowing, and the tide of the war had changed, and all thanks to Achilles.

…

A few days later, Achilles returned to the center of camp and called the legions of men together again. 

“We have won a great victory together, but we have not finished the task at hand yet,” he shouted out to the masses. “The man responsible for Patroclus’s death, Hector of Troy, still walks aright. Hector lives, and as long as he lives I have not completed my mission on our gods’ Earth. I will kill him, but I need your help. We will fight the Trojans again today, and we will yet again win. Who’s with me?”

A rousing shout echoed through the camp as the soldiers dressed in their armor. 

Achilles charged into battle again that day, though this time he was more focused on his target.

“Where’s Hector?” he said grabbing the nearest man he could find. 

“What?” the man asked, incredulous that his entrails weren’t being spilled on the ground.

“I asked you, where is Hector? I’m not going to ask again.”

“I-I don’t know. He was the one who led the charge into battle.”

“Useless,” Achilles spat as he slid his blade through a chink in the man’s armor and tossed his body to the ground.

“Where’s Hector?” he shouted out for the entire battlefield to hear. 

“He heard that you were leading the Achaean charge, and he turned around and headed back to the wall.”

Achilles quickly dispatched of the soldier and called out to his troops to head back to the Achaean camp.

…

Two days later, Achilles again gathered troops and stormed into battle.

“Where’s Hector?” he asked the first soldier that he engaged in combat with.

Achilles had had enough of the prince’s cowardly behavior. He would face Achilles on the battlefield whether he liked it or not. It was time that Patroclus’s death was avenged.

“The prince heard that you were in combat today and he ran back to the wall. Achilles quickly killed the soldier, and scanned the battlefield for a charioteer.

He spotted one about 400 yards away. He quickly cut a path to the charioteer. He sliced away any soldier who stood in his path until he reached the man. 

When he finally did reach the charioteer, he quickly cut down the soldier atop his horse, and took it. He jumped atop the horse and raced as quickly as he could to the Trojan wall. He had to catch Hector. 

…

Atop Mount Olympus, Athena sat on her throne and stared down at the sight of Troy. She saw Hector fleeing back to the safety of the wall. She saw Achilles slicing his way through more than his fair share of the Trojan army. She had to admit that although he had a tendency of letting his emotions get the better of him, he was a skilled warrior. She admired that. He continued fighting his way through the battlefield, and he did it all in the name of his best friend. 

Athena had had a best friend once. She remembered sparring with her on open plains. She remembered blinding smiles, and sunkissed skin, long hair, and wild eyes. She remembered the laughs, stories, meals, and secrets shared. Sometimes, it was hard for her to remember a time when she hadn’t presided over war and wisdom from her throne atop Olympus, but then she thought of Pallas.

Then, she remembered the fateful day that it happened. Her father had looked down, just to check in on her, and he had seen her sparring with Pallas. It was friendly as always, but Zeus didn’t like to see his daughter in danger. He had shone the full might of Aegis down on her, and Athena had struck down Pallas, who died blinded and terrified.

Pallas had never gotten what she deserved, but Patroclus could. She knew that Achilles would never stop until Hector was dead, but he didn’t have to die trying. She couldn’t save Pallas, but she could save Achilles. 

…

When Hector reached the wall, his brother Deiphobus was waiting for him. 

“Brother, what happened?” Deiphobus called out. 

“Achilles was leading the charge again today. Will he ever stop hunting me?”

“I fear he will not. You must go and face him.”

“But I can’t. Achilles would surely win in a duel. He is practically invincible.”

“Even so, I would rather have a dead brother with honor than a coward.”

“You can’t mean that!”

“I love which is why I am telling you this,” Deipobus said as he enveloped his brother in a hug. “Now, go, and I wish you luck.”

As Deiphobus turned from his brother, Hector could’ve sworn that he saw Deiphous’ green eyes flash grey. He watched as his brother walked along the wall until he disappeared in the distance.

…

Achilles rode along the road to Troy tirelessly. He didn’t stop for food or a drink of water, and his horse was panting relentlessly. He couldn’t stop until he reached the wall. 

Suddenly, he caught sight of something on the road that made him stop. There, on the road, racing toward him, was Prince Hector.

“Achilles,” he called out. “I have come to face you in a duel to the death.”

“Why now?” 

“The goddess Athena sent me. She helped me to realize that I cannot keep running from you, or I will be running for the rest of my life.”

“At this rate, it will be a very short life.”

“I have reconciled myself with that fact. All I have now is hope on my side but if it was enough for Pandora, it is enough for me.”

“The story of Pandora was not a happy one.”

“I’m hoping that I can change the ending.”

Achilles dismounted his horse and walked slowly toward the prince with his shield raised and his hand gripping the hilt of his sword where it lay in its sheath. 

“You killed my best friend, and for that you will pay with your life. Are you ready?” he asked Hector.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

They both raised their swords and began to fight. Hector was a skilled fighter, Achilles had to give him that. He had clearly been trained by the best, and it showed. Although not quite a match for Achilles, he did prove to be a challenge. The swords clashed together with an ugly sound. Achilles deftly parried all of Hector’s blows and left a stinging cut on his upper arm. Hector cried out, but continued to fight, though with somewhat less heart. A few minutes later, Achilles had managed to disarm Hector and forced him to his knees. 

“Do you have any last words or requests?”

“Yes. For the sake of my brother Deiphobus, please let me die with dignity. Swipe your blade across my throat, skewer me through the chest, stick your sword through my eye, but please let it be a quick death. Please treat my body with respect. I would like to maintain my dignity even in death. Swear to me. Swear to me on the River Styx.”

“I swear on the River Styx.” Achilles said as he stabbed Hector through the heart. 

Afterwards, Achilles strung Hector up to the back of his chariot by his heels. Promise be damned, the man who murdered Patroclus didn’t deserve any favors. Achilles rode back to camp with Hector strung up that way, and when he got there made sure to circle it a few times too, he rode it through battlefields and arracks alike, so everybody would know what had become of the precious prince of Troy.

…

“Please,” Patroclus begged on his knees in front of Hades’s large throne. “You have to let me speak to him.”

Hades sat before him looking like he had been carved out of marble. He had pale almost translucent looking skin and long black hair that only accentuated his pallor. He was tall and slim, but he radiated power. Most alarming though, were his eyes. They shone blue, and in their light danced the icy fires of hell. 

“How dare you speak to me like that, mortal! I am a god! I do not have to do anything.” 

“You don’t understand what I’ve had to do to get here! I escaped the Fields of Asphodel. I fought the Fates to find you in your palace. I had to fight your guards just to get in! Please hear me out!”

“Take him and throw him in Tartarus!” Hades called out to his guards.

“Wait! I need to speak to Achilles. Come on, all of these Trojans can’t be good. You’re having to expend too much power to accomodate all of them at once. It's a drain on your resources. I can help you. I can fix that. Just let me talk to Achilles. He’ll listen to me. I’m the only one who can get through to him! Please! Just listen!” 

“I can’t do it. If I let you do this then I’ll have to let everybody who wants to talk to their living friends do it. Sorry! Guards!”

“Ahem!” interjected Persephone from atop her throne for the first time since Patroclus had entered the throne room. “If I might say something?”

Persephone stood out amongst the room. If it was lavish, she was indescribably opulent. She had pale freckled skin and long hair like fire. Her skin seemed to glitter in the light of the torches. She was incredibly regal and everything she wore was a different jewel tone. Persephone was wearing many pieces of jewelry, all gifts from her husband no doubt. Though she seemed bubbly and effervescent, underneath, her aura made it clear that she was not to be messed with.

“Of course, darling,” Hades said with blind adoration clear in his tone.

“I think you should let him do it.”

“What!” 

“It’s romantic, sweety.”

“Oh, thank you. You are very generous, your majesty, but its not like that between me and Achilles,” Patroclus interjected.

“Oh please, silly mortal. It’s not wise to lie to a goddess, but maybe the one that you are really kidding is yourself.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Come on. I am no Aphrodite, but it doesn’t take a goddess of love to see how much you love this Achilles. It’s written all over you: I can read you like a book. Somebody would have to be deaf, not to mention blind as well, to miss how much you love him. It’s clear in the way you talk about him, like he’s the land to your sea.”

At that, Patroclus was struck speechless. Luckily for him, the King of the Underworld had something to say.

“I can’t let people talk to their loved ones because it’s romantic, honey.”

“Romance is the only reason you still have me.”

“Must we really bring that up?”

“I’m just saying that most people wouldn’t have been able to see beneath the cold exterior to your sweet side, or appreciate being kidnapped. You’re lucky that I realized how romantic the gesture was. It’s why I’m still here.”

“You’re still here because you ate a cursed fruit.”

“And I love you.”

“You love me?” Hades asked, sounding incredulous.

“I married you, didn’t I?”

“I thought that was just because you had to or because you knew how wealthy I was. I thought Zeus had forced you into it, figuring that it would finally sate my anger.”

“No sweetheart. I love you, and I have always loved you. Did you really think that I had been faking it all of these centuries? Did you really think so little of me, that I could be forced into staying with a man I didn’t love, that I would leave my mother for him?”

“I love you too, and I am so sorry. You are the queen of my life as well as my court. I will never love another woman the same way that I love you. I will give you anything that you could ever want, for you are my one and only, and I find myself hopelessly devoted to you.”

“I know that I haven’t always been easy to deal with, especially in our early days, when all I wanted was to feel the sun’s warmth on my skin again, but you have become a kind of sun for me. Your love for me lights me from within. I am yours forever and ever. I’m sorry that I ever made you doubt that. How can I show you I’m sorry?”

“You have already given me the best gift that I could have ever asked for: you.”

“Oh. Hades!” Persesphone exclaimed as he crossed the room to embrace her passionately. 

“This has truly been a wondrous thing to behold, I mean truly enchanting, and I’m glad that you two are happy together, but I was wondering if you had granted my humble request.”

“Oh, yes, that. Whatever,” said Hades waving a lazy hand in the air. It bestowed a sort of shimmer over Patroclus. “You now have the power to visit your friend in a dream this once, and only this once. Go nuts, but remember that I do not like to be disturbed. You have already asked one too many favors of me for my liking. Please contact me never,” Hades finished before turning his attention back to Persephone. 

…

“This is the prince that those filthy Trojans worshipped like he was one of the gods. I have defeated him, adn strung him up by his ankles,” Achilles announced to the crowd of soldiers that surrounded him, as he gestured to the prince’s body, still strung up to the back of the chariot. “I present to you all the body of Prince Hector of Troy! He slayed Patroclus and I have slain him!”

A few hours after the celebration that had overtaken the camp after Achilles had paraded Hector’s body around and announced his death, Achilles returned to his tent. The day’s events had tired him out and he was out as soon as he hit the bedroll.

…

_ Achilles was standing in an open field with Hector standing across from him, but how was that possible? He had killed him, hadn’t he? What was going on? As Achilles took in all of the details of the scene though, his perspective shifted. Hector wasn’t the handsome, strong prince that he was in life. He was the Hector that Achilles had dragged behind a chariot for miles and miles on end, body bruised and swollen.  _

_ “What do you want?” Achilles asked. _

_ “To warn you,” Hector replied. “You promised on the River Styx, and you broke that promise. I assume that you are aware of the consequences of that: bad things. Are you prepared to deal with that?” _

_ “The worst thing that could’ve happened to me already has. You took Patroclus from me, and I made you pay. I have fulfilled my promise as a friend, and that means more to me than anything else. Whatever happens, I can take it.” _

_ “I tried to warn you,” Hector said as he disappeared.  _

_ … _

_ Achilles was now standing in the agora of his hometown with Patroclus standing next to him. It reminded him of old times. They hadn’t been at the agora together for more than 5 years. They stood in the open, breezy air of the market with the sun beaming down on them like a spotlight from the heavens.  _

_ “Patroclus, I don’t understand. What’s going on?” _

_ “I had to talk to you,” Patroclus said. _

_ “How are you here?” _

_ “I had to ask for some pretty big favors, but that’s not the point. I need you to listen to me.” _

_ “I always listen to you.” _

_ “Yeah right.” _

_ “What did you want to say?” _

_ “I need you to stop before you do something stupid, or stupider than everything that you’ve already done.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “It would have been impossible to miss the horde of Trojans sitting down in Erebus right now. You have to stop. I couldn’t bear it if you got yourself hurt over me.” _

_ “I can’t stop. I have to avenge you. If I can’t bring you back, then I’ll have to settle things another way,” Achilles said stubbornly. _

_ “Was everything that you did to Hector not enough? Killing him? Mutilating his body? I didn’t think you were somebody who broke his promises that easily.” _

_ “We’re talking about the man who killed you! Did you really expect any less of me?” _

_ “No, but I did hope that you wouldn’t go off the deep end.” _

_ “What do want me to do: say I’m sorry? What do you expect from me?” _

_ “I don’t know. I guess that I hoped that after a nice funeral, you would move on.” _

_ “You want a funeral? I’ll give you the best funeral that anybody has ever seen. We’ll have the funnest games, the most delicious food, and the prettiest women.” _

_ “Achilles, you really don’t hav-“ _

_ “No! You want it and you shall have it!” _

_ “Ok,” said Patroclus, sounding resigned.  _

_ “I’ve missed you,” Achilles sighed as visibly talked himself off of the ledge and calmed himself down considerably. _

_ “I feel the same.” _

_ “It’s like a piece of me was taken away, like somebody cut off one of my arms or legs. More accurately, it’s like somebody ripped out my heart and let the gaping hole stay as a reminder of all that I have lost. You are my heart, and I don’t know what to do now that you’re gone.” _

_ “I always thought that I was your sidekick like a little brother you let taga along. I miss you too. You were my rock. You were the sun that I orbited around.” _

_ “You were 90% of my impulse control. I find myself at ends now that you are gone. I pray that I join you soon though.” _

_ “Let us hope that you do not. I love you and I hope that we will be reunited again one day, but I don’t want to see you before it’s your time, and that’s not today. Don’t let me catch you in the Underworld before you are meant to be there.” _

_ “Fine, how long can you stay?” _

_ “Not much longer. I have to go back before Hades gets mad.” _

_ “I’m sorry. I will miss you more than I can say.” _

_ “I’ll miss you too. Goodbye, Achilles.” _

_ “Goodbye, Patroclus. I’ll see you on the other side.” _

And with that Patroclus disappeared, and Achilles woke up.

… 

Achilles woke up shaking, but at least now he knew what he had to do. He got to work in his tent writing out a list of what would need to be done. He would throw the most lavish funeral to date. It would be a lot of work, but for Patroclus, he would have wandered the Earth a thousand times over.

He stayed in his tent for two days and two nights until he had finished drawing up the plans for Patroclus’s funeral. He was finally satisfied with his work. All that was left was to talk to the king about booking all of it.

He polished his best armor before getting dressed in it. He would have to be prepared both physically and mentally to meet with Agamemnon. They hadn’t exactly parted on the best of terms. In fact, Achilles distinctly remembered telling him where he could stick his crown the next time that he tried to pull rank over Achilles. Those spoils of war were his, and he had earned them fairly. He wasn’t looking forward to this meeting, but nevertheless he cleaned himself up as best he could and trudged up to the castle.

“Agamenon, my old friend,” Achilles called as he entered the throne room of Agamemnon’s sector of the camp. 

“Guards!” the king yelled from atop his throne.

“Why are you calling for you guards? I am just a loyal and humble soldier in your army who serves you with a smile. After all of the good times that we’ve shared together, I even consider us to be the best of friends, buddy.”

“The proper way to address a king, such as myself, is Your Majesty.”

“I’m so sorry, Your Majesty, but I’m here to talk to you about something very important to me, Your Majesty,” grinding his teeth like it physically hurt him to say the words.

“Get out.”

“What? But you haven’t even heard what I have to say yet!”

“You have not earned the right to ask any favors of me, especially after the last stunt you pulled. Something about how if my head was so large, you would do me a favor and separate it from my body. You’re just lucky that you’re not in my dungeons right now.”

“And I’m very grateful for that, but with all due respect Your Majesty, you don’t understand. I’m here on behalf of Patroclus, a loyal and steadfast soldier of yours with the heart of a lion.”

“What about him?”

“He was killed in battle, and his death is all my fault. With you permission and a little help, I would like to host a series of funeral games in his honor.”

“Why should I care about the death of one soldier. Hundreds of my men die everyday on the battlefield; what makes this one special?”

“I could go on and on about what makes Patroclus special, like the fact that when he found out that I wasn’t fighting, he put on my armor and led the charge against the Trojans that pushed them back, or the fact that he was the entirety of my impulse control, but I’m not. Instead, I’m going to make you a promise. If you do not help me give Patroclus a proper funeral, I will recuse myself from battle again. We all know what happened the last time I did. The Trojans almost overran us. Now, I know what you’re thinking. Last time you did that, your best friend died. Thank the gods that I’ve run out of best friends to risk. I have no reason not to. With Hector dead I couldn’t care less who wins the war. So, what’ll it be?”

“Uh, well, you’ve given me a lot to think about,” Agamemnon stuttered.

“I really haven’t. You can have funeral games and a victory, or neither. It seems like simple math to me. Are you willing to suffer a crushing, not to mention humiliating defeat just to spite me?”

“Uh… well…”

“I didn’t think so. From now on I’ll be running my plans through your squires. I think it’s better that we talk as little as possible, don’t you agree? Great! I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Achilles said before he sauntered proudly out of Agamemnon’s throne room, feeling immensely pleased with himself.

…

3 days later Achilles was sitting in the center of the most extravagant funeral games ever. There was javelin throwing, footraces, and duels. This was the most fun that the soldiers of the camp had seen since they had left Greece. Achilles had ordered a shipload of the most beautiful women in Greece to sail out as well as another boat of the finest wine. Everybody except Achilles was enjoying themselves immensely.

He knew that Patroclus would have wanted him to relax and enjoy the festivities, but Achilles just couldn’t. Everywhere he looked reminded him of Patroclus’s death. Normally, he would’ve been in the stands of the arena, cheering wildly for his favorite athletes with Patroclus, but now he wouldn’t ever again. At any other time, when Achilles saw a soldier leading one of the many women wandering the camp to his tent, he would’ve turned to Patroclus, standing next to him, and make some stupid joke or sexual innuendo, but not anymore. Try as he might to enjoy the games, he just couldn’t. It was time to drown his sorrows in a barrel of wine. 

As Achilles sat on the ground inside his tent with a large goblet of wine in his hands, he thought about Patroclus. He remembered this one time when he and Patroclus were kids. They had taken a break from training and snuck away for a little while to the agora for some fun. They were at their favorite stall. The old man there liked them both very much and always gave them apples and honey for free. On good days, they even got a little bit of cheese. That day, as they were waiting in line at the fruit stall, Achilles caught sight of the most beautiful group of women he had ever seen walking past, escorted by two guards. 

“Patroclus! Patroclus, look behind you! Quick!” Achilles had whispered to his best friend excitedly.

“What? I don’t see anything.”

“Do you not see those beautiful women?”

“Oh, yeah. They’re okay, I guess,” Patroclus had said without looking, keeping his gaze fixed on Achilles.

That was the thing about Patroclus. No matter what, he always paid attention to his best friend. He made Achilles feel special, or more special than he already was. Most people looked at Achilles with stars in their eyes. They had all heard stories about him- how he practically invincible, swords seemed to bounce right off of him, how he was the most skilled warrior of his generation. They only knew what they had been told, but they deemed that enough information to make their own conclusions about him. They never bothered to learn any more than the rumors that were spread all around Greece. When Patroclus looked at him, there was plenty of admiration, but there was also the memories of all the adventures they had shared together. It was like Achilles could see the memories of all the adventures they had shared together reflected in his eyes. It was all summed up in the teasing glint that shone in Patroclus’s bright eyes.

Was he having fun in Elysium? Of course he had gone to Elysium. He was smart and so brave. Achilles thought that Patroclus was probably the most heroic person he had ever met. Was he eating the best food and drinking the best wine? Was he keeping himself satisfied with the most beautiful women? Did he ever think of Achilles? No, he was having too much fun in Elysium to think about the war or how Achilles was doing.

With that thought Achilles stood somewhat shakily. He guessed that wine had affected him more than he originally thought. There was no being sad. Patroclus was happy in Elysium. He dressed himself in his armor clumsily. Achilles staggered out of the entrance to his tent, and made his way to the center of camp where the athletic events were taking place. He found his way to the locker room of sorts that had been set up for the competitors. He signed himself up for a duel, and joined the line of soldiers waiting to fight. 

Soon enough, it was Achilles turn to fight. He entered the arena, still wobbling a bit from all of the wine that he had drank. He spun around a few times before finding his balance and more importantly his opponent. As the beginning of the fight was called, Achilles bowed deeply to his foe and readied himself to fight as his opponent charged at him. He parried his enemy’s first blow and moved to stroke, but his thrust landed about six inches to the left. The other soldier swung again this time trying to swipe a long cut across Achilles’s chest. Achilles jumped back clumsily and fell back. As he lay on the ground, the shadow of his foe loomed over him. Just a few more seconds and Achilles would see Patroclus again. All he wanted was to walk to sunny fields of Elysium with Patroclus. Just a few more seconds.

He remembered when he had been called to battle in the army. He had been called up to service personally by Agamemnon. Patroclus hadn’t had to go. He wasn’t at the age yet where he was required to join the army, but he had gone anyway. Achilles remembered the day vividly.

…

_ “Achilles! Achilles, talk to me! What’s wrong?” Patroclus had pleaded. Achilles remained quiet and threw his favorite sword and shield into a bag with a stony expression on his face. “Why are you packing your things? I’m your best friend, you need to tell me what’s wrong!” _

_ “King Agamemnon visited my house this morning. I have been invited to join the military service.” _

_ “Then turn him down! You can’t go to the war.” _

_ “It’s not the kind of invitation I can turn down.” _

_ “But you could die!” _

_ “Death doesn’t scare me.” _

_ “Nothing does, but is it wrong of me to be scared for you. I don’t want to lose my best friend!” _

_ “You won’t. I will do everything in my power to stay safe and come home to you.” _

_ “But you don’t know how long the war will last!” _

_ “I’ll think of you every day that I am gone. You are my best friend. You are an integral part of me, and it’s not like I could forget you.” _

_ “That’s it! Wherever you go, I will go too. I’m going to see Agamemnon tomorrow. I am signing up for the war!” _

_ “You can’t!” Achilles exclaimed in disbelief. _

_ “Oh, so I can’t but you can?” _

_ “You don’t understand. I’m…” _

_ “You’re what? Invincible? Yeah I know, but I’m your best friend and that means that we stick together no matter what.” _

_ “You’re not going to follow me onto a battlefield. I won’t allow it!” _

_ “You won’t allow it? You’re not in control of me!” _

_ “I’m not letting you sign up for military service! I will do everything in my power to stop you. I’ll cut the reigns on your horse, and if you go on foot, I’ll fight you.” _

_ “You would fight me rather than have me to war with you.” _

_ “All I want is for you to be safe!” _

_ “I’m your best friend! Safe was never an option for me.” _

_ “You would really follow me into battle.” _

_ “You’re my best friend, and I love you. I would do anything for you, including following you to the ends of the Earth, let alone a battlefield.” _

_ “I love you too. I guess I’ll see you on the battlefield.” _

_ … _

“Just a few more seconds”

Achilles kept repeating that to himself. Just a few more seconds, and all of his suffering and pain would be over. The shadow of his enemy loomed over him, and he saw him draw his sword back.

“Wait!” a voice cried out. “Stop.” Achilles could feel footsteps pounding against the hard ground he was laying on. The shadow above him receded, and a pair of hands was helping Achilles to his feet. He blinked his eyes slowly as the world came into focus. “What do you think you’re doing?” the voice asked

“Antilochus?” Achilles asked groggily.

“Yeah, and what the hell are you doing? You smell like an entire vineyard. You might as well have joined the Maenads. How much have you drank?”

“A goblet… or six.”

“And you thought that you were okay to fight like this?”

“I just wanted to see Patroclus again.”

“Patroclus wouldn’t have wanted this,” Antilochus said angrily. “Let’s get you back to your tent.

“So I don’t get to kill him?” the other soldier asked, sounding disappointed.

“No!” Antilochus scoffed angrily as he helped Achilles out of the arena.

“Why do you act like you knew Patroclus? You don’t know what he would’ve wanted!”

“He saved my life, and he was kind to me,” Antilochus huffed out as he ushered Achilles through the entrance to his tent and dropped him on the bedroll. 

“What are you talking about?”

“One day, a couple of years ago, when I was fresh off the boat, I was readying myself for battle. I guess I must have looked a little nervous because Patroclus came over and said some encouraging things to me. He told me that I had nothing to be afraid of, and that I shouldn’t worry. He told me that I would do great and become a great and honorable soldier. A few hours later, I was in the middle of the battlefield when suddenly a huge Trojan was coming up toward me. We started fighting, but he quickly overpowered me. I lay in the dirt, much the way that you did today and waited for my death, but it never did come. A few seconds later, I felt a warm spray of blood across my face, and there was Patroclus standing above me. The Trojan’s body had collapsed at my feet and his head was rolling downhill through the battlefield. Patroclus saved my life that day, and he is the reason that I became the man I am today.”

“Patroclus never told me that!” Achilled sighed, stunned.

“I didn’t expect that he had. He wasn’t the type to brag about his heroics, wasn’t he?”

“No, he wasn’t.”

“I can tell you really miss him, and I would love to stay and talk about him with you, but I think it’s time that you get some sleep.”

“Thanks, Antilochus,” Achilles said before falling into a deep sleep.

Antilochus exited Achilles’s tent and sighed. He felt terrible for Achilles. He hadn’t just lost his best friend, but his will to live. Antilochus didn’t want to see deep and dark this spiral went. This was just the beginning of the journey down the rabbit hole. Antilochus was scared for whatever was coming next.

…

Achilles awoke late the next morning. The games were already in full swing for the day, but Achilles chose not to attend. He knew Antilochus was right. Patroclus wouldn’t want him to do anything stupid. He did however leave his tent in search of food and Antilochus. 

After he had found some cheese and a bit of bread, he searched camp for Antilochus. He finally found him standing on the outskirts of the camp talking to one of the ladies that Achilles had had shipped in.

“Antilochus! Antilochus!” he called out.

“Achilles, what are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Um, that’s great, but is there any way that we can do this later? I’m a little busy right now,” said Antilochus gesturing to the woman standing next to him. 

“No, no, this is urgent.” The woman that Patroclus had been talking to walked away, sensing that she wasn’t going to be getting anything out of him.

“What do you want?” Antilochus grumbled.

“I needed to thank you for what you did yesterday.”

“Well, you’re welcome.”

“It was nice to hear that story about Patroclus. It almost brought him to life again in my eyes, so thank you for that. Patroclus lives on through kind stories like that.”

“I’m glad that I could bring you any kind of solace.”

“I have to go now. I have a few more arrangements to take care of for the funeral pyre tonight.”

…

That night, the entire army gathered in the center of the camp around a raised platform where Achilles stood with Agamemnon. On the ground below them was a funeral pyre, on which lay Patroclus’s body covered in the most decadent shawl. Achilles had got from some weaver back home who was all the rage right now, Arachne something or other. It was covered with pictures of gorgeous waterfalls and lush trees. The water seemed to sparkle and shine almost like it was real. The trees seemed to shake and sway in the same way. It was the most gorgeous think that Achilles had ever seen, and it seemed only fitting that it would burn with Achilles.

As the pyre was lit, Achilles could feel his face being bathed in the red-orange glow of the fire. He watched as Patroclus’s body burned, and felt a strange sense of peace. As the smoke from the pyre lifted towards the sky, Achilles imagined Patroclus’s spirits going with and reaching Olympus. It felt right. 

…

Two days later, Achilles heard a knocking at the wooden pole that held up his tent. 

“Hello?”

“Achilles, you have visitors,” Antilochus said as he ducked his head inside the tent.

“I’m not in the mood. Tell them to come back later.”

“These are not the kind of visitors that you can say to.”

“Fine, send them in,” Achilles said in an exasperated tone.

“Achilles?” A regal looking man asked as he entered the tent.

“You found him,” Achilles said.

A second man entered behind the first. He was tall and skinny with sharp elven features and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He radiated a sense of quiet power, and Achilles was off put by him.

“I am King Priam of Troy. I have come to see you about my son Hector.”

“What do you want?”

“I would like to have my son’s body. I want to give him a proper funeral.”

Achilles contemplated the idea. He was prepared to say no, but then he took another look at the man standing behind the king. He hadn’t introduced himself yet, but he smiled at Achilles threateningly. His eyes flashed and Achilles saw miles and miles of unending road in them. Suddenly, Achilles didn’t need an introduction anymore. He knew the god Hermes was standing before him, and he knew it would be unwise to refuse Priam’s demands.

“Alright, I’ll let you take Hector’s body back to Troy, and I will agree to a truce. For 10 days we will not attack you, so that you may have 9 days for funeral preparations and festivities and use the 10th day for the burning of the body.”

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Your kindness and generosity are truly amazing.” Priam gushed. 

“Whatever, just take his body and get back to Troy. Oh, and a word of warning: prepare yourself for the 11th day.”

…

It had been 9 days and the entire Achaen camp was buzzing. Tomorrow, they would meet the Trojans on the battlefield for the first time in 10 days. Achilles headed to armory to stock up. He wanted to make sure that he was extra well armored for tomorrow. On the way there, he saw Antilochus.

“Antilochus! Hey!”

“Hey Achilles,” Antilochus greeted him.

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing much, since you called the truce.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Achilles said sheepishly.

“Don’t be. It was really nice of you. Patroclus would’ve been proud of you.”

“Thanks for saying that.”

“I’m not just saying that. He was such a kind soul, and you are too. Of course this would make him happy. I have faith that somewhere in Elysium right now, Patroclus is looking up and smiling.”

“That’s very kind of you. I’m glad that we’ve become so close, Antilochus. You will never be what Patroclus was for me, but I’m glad to have you around. You make me feel better and keep me on the path that Patroclus wanted me to walk. Thank you for that. 

“Your welcome Achilles and good night.”

“Good night Antilochus,” Achilles said before continuing on his way to the armory.

…

The next morning the entire Achaean camp was up early and ready to charge the Trojans. They marched into battle and met the Trojan army halfway to the citadel, but the Trojans weren’t alone. As Achilles raced into battle, he looked around and realized that many of the men fighting that day were clearly not Trojans, or women for that matter. Priam had used the 10 day hiatus to get news to the Amazons.

Achilles didn’t know what to do. He had heard stories of the Amazons. They were not only fearsome but fearless warriors. They were supposed to be the most skilled warriors on the face of the planet. At the same time, he had never fought a woman before. Nevertheless, Achilles raced headlong into battle. He tore through the Trojan and Amazonian forces like a hot knife through butter. He sliced apart Trojans and Amazons alike. 

As he made his way to the center of the fray, he saw what he could only describe as a goddess of destruction. She whirled around in circles, ripping apart anybody who got close. A golden belt glittered around her muscular hips. She was the Queen of the Amazons Penthesilea. She was rumored to be the greatest warrior since Hercules himself. Achilles was practically shaking in his boots. She was almost as beautiful as she was deadly. Achilles hadn’t been prepared for that.

He charged toward her and began to fight her. Achilles hadn’t fought someone who was a match for him in a long time, but Penthesilea was an excellent warrior that attacked Achilles with the same ferocity as a wild lion. She had a fierce glint in her eyes as she stabbed and sliced at him. Achilles was able to parry her blows expertly, but she was able to do the same for him. They exchanged thrusts of their swords back and forth for a long time. 

Suddenly, Achilles remembered. He had been bathed in the River Styx. Why was he still fighting the Queen when he should’ve dispensed with her a long time ago? His arm wasn’t even tired. Achilles had been pulling his punches because he was fighting a woman. He was being careless because he was so distracted by her beauty. Achilles had to realize that although Penthesilea may have been a woman, but she was also his enemy. He respected her too much to disrespect her like this. If he was going to fight her, then he was going to do it the same way he would fight anybody else.

With that thought in the front of his mind, he advanced steadily towards the queen, getting closer and closer. Finally he sliced a wide gash across the Queen’s stomach, and she fell to the ground. Achilles held her as the light left her eyes.

After that, he picked up her body and carried it back to the Achaean camp with the greatest of care.

…

That night, after Achilles had returned to his tent, he sat in silence for a long time. He thought about the Queen of the Amazons Penthesilea. She was the strongest woman that he had ever met. She fought better than most of the soldiers in the Achaean army. She was also the most beautiful woman that Achilles had ever seen. It wasn’t a sexual thing; she was beautiful in the way that a storm was beautiful. She was terrifying and terrible and gorgeous. She was a force of nature. Penthesilea was the most powerful woman that Achilles had ever met. He was sorry that he had killed her.

He could have found a way to save her, but she was fighting for the Trojans. He had to, Achilles told himself. It was the only choice.

He stood up and left his tent in search of a messenger. 

“Hey,” he called out to one of the runners that lingered around the edges of camp. “I need you to take a message to the Amazons’s camp.”

“What do you want me to say?” the messenger said. 

“Tell them that Achilles, the man who killed their queen Penthesilea, wants to talk.”

“Isn’t that a suicide plan?”

“I’m hoping that it doesn’t end that way.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Just deliver the message.”

…

A day later, a messenger came to the opening of Achilles’s tent. 

“Sir? Some visitors have arrived to see you.”

“I’ll meet them at the edge of camp.”

A few minutes later, Achilles was racing towards through the outskirts of camp, when he finally reached the edge where he was meeting the Amazonian delegation.

“Hello, I am Achilles.”

“We know who you are. You killed my sister,” the woman at the front of the pack. “I am Hippolyta.”

“I am so sorry.”

“I should kill you for what you’ve done.”

“You won’t do that, not if you want to hear what I have to say, and I suspect that since you marched all the way from the edge of Troy, you’re very eager.”

“Get on with it. I am a very busy woman now that I am queen, a job that I never wanted.”

“I have your sister’s body. Do not worry. She has been properly taken care of. I wish to return her to you. I also know that her belt is very important to your people; I would like to return that to you as well, but if I invite you into camp you have to promise me that you will not do anything to harm me or my fellow soldiers.”

“You killed my sister. I will make no such promise.”

“I’m very sorry about that.”

“If you were truly sorry, you would let me slaughter you like the pig that you are!”

“I’m sorry that you are grieving your sister. I am grieving my best friend. I know how you feel. I’m also sorry for pushing you into a situation that you were not prepared for, but I have to confess that I killed your sister as a sign of respect. It doesn’t excuse what I did, but at least it provides an explanation, even if it is an insufficient one.”

“Well, explain yourself.”

“I found myself on the battlefield, objectifying your sister. I looked at her like a delicate flower, the way I would any other woman, but she’s not every other woman. She was the queen of the Amazons. I wasn’t fighting the way I knew that I could, and I respected your sister too much for that. I had to kill her.”

“Great. That makes up for everything. You respected my sister so much that you killed her,” Hippolyta hissed at him sarcastically. “Just take us to her body.”

“Promise on the River Styx.”

“Why should we do that? We hear you break those. What’s to stop us?” This was met with a stony silence from Achilles. “Fine, I promise for myself and the entire delegation that we won’t hurt you or your cohorts.”

Achilles led her through the streets of the camp until they reached the tent next to his, where he had laid out Penthesilea’s body. At the sight of it, Hippolyta collapsed to the ground, sobs wracking her body.

“Are you okay?” Achilles asked as he knelt next to her, after realizing that her guards were not about to help her.

“Get away from me!”

“Do you want to talk about her?”

“It’s just that she was my big sister. She always took care of me, and I took her for granted. I thought she would always be there. And this job! It’s so hard. I never gave her the credit she deserved. I feel like I’m drowning under the weight of it all. I just miss her so much.”

“It’s gonna be ok. You are strong and smart and brave. Things will get easier. You will be an amazing queen. I believe in you, and I believe that this belongs to you,” Achilles said as he helped her to her feet and placed the golden belt of the Queen of the Amazons around her waist. “Something tells me that you are going to do just fine.”

After Achilles helped the Amazons carry Penthesilea’s body out of camp, he returned to his tent and went to sleep for the night.

…

A few days later, Antilochus appeared at the entrance of Achilles tent and roused him from sleep. 

“Achilles!”

“Huh, what. What’s going on? Is it the Trojans?”

“No, it’s me.”

“It’s a shame. I was feeling rather bloodthirsty this morning.”

“Well, then I have good news for you.”

“We’re going into battle today?”

“What else?”

“I’ll suit up,” Achilles said as he stood up. Antilochus stood to leave the room, before Achilles said flirtatiously,” You know, you could stay if you want to. I always was an exhibitionist. I love having someone around to watch.”

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that another time.”

A few minutes later, Achilles joined Antilochus outside the tent, straightening his armor. 

“Is that what he was to you? Patroclus?” Antilochus asked curiously. “Someone to watch?”

“No, it wasn’t like that. I was just joking.”

“So, it wasn’t like that. I wouldn’t judge, you know.”

“Maybe we could have been in another life, but not this one. We were just friends, and that’s okay.”

They met at the center of camp where Agamemnon had gathered the entire army. 

“Today, we meet the Trojans on the battlefield yet again,” the King yelled. “We want victory! We want Helen! We want the Hellespont! We want Troy!”

They charged into battle a few hours later with Antilochus fighting beside Achilles. They charged into battle against the Trojans and made their way to the middle of an open plain together. They downed Trojan soldier after soldier. As they made their way to the center of the clash, things got progressively harder with less space to move around.

In the corner of his eye, Achilles saw Antilochus engage with a soldier who was much bigger than him, but he seemed to be holding his own well. Based on the man’s armor and dress, Achilles recognized him as Memnon, the king of Ethiopia. He considered going over to help him fight, but he figured that Antilochus would just wave him off. He should leave Antilochus to fight his own battles. 

Achilles turned his attention back to his opponent fully. It only took a couple more minutes to dispatch with his current foe. Once he did, he couldn’t help but look back to see how Antilochus. He scanned the battlefield and looked back to where he had last seen Antilochus fighting, but he couldn’t find him. Finally, he looked down and saw Antilochus’s body lying prone on the ground. 

“No!” he cried as he ran towards Antilochus, but it was no use. Achilles knew as soon as he reached him that Antilochus was already dead. He picked up his body and departed the battlefield as quickly as possible to return to camp. “Why, why, why, why, why?” he muttered all the way home. 

He reached camp and set Antilochus’s body in the tent next to his, where Penthesilea had lain only a week earlier. 

Why did this keep happening to him? Why did everybody that he had ever felt a connection with died? Why did it have to be Antilochus? Wasn’t losing Patroclus enough? When would it end?

He thought about Antilochus. He was just a soldier, nothing special. He wasn’t particularly strong or skilled, but he was so much more than that. He was kind. Antilochus had seen that Achilles was hurting, and he had reached out to help. He didn’t have to. The Gods knew that nobody else had. Antilochus had seen a sad and broken man and taken it upon himself to try and make him whole again. He hadn’t seen a lost cause when he looked at Achilles like everybody else did. He saw a project that needed fixing.

Antilochus was a fundamentally good person. He should have been around longer. He should have seen and been given all that the world had to offer because that’s what he deserved. It should have been Achilles, not him. If Achilles was being honest with himself, he was a jerk most of the time. Antilochus was the nicest guy to everybody that he met, not just his friends. 

Achilles wasn’t sad. He was angry. Antilochus had died senselessly. Achilles had seen too much death to even be fazed at this point. Patroclus, Penthesilea, Antilochus- they were just names in a long list of casualties of this pointless war. All Achilles wanted was for either him or this war to end, whichever came first. He was done crying over the bodies of his friends.

Achille kept thinking about everything that this war had taken from him until he fell asleep.

…

Achilles woke up early the next morning and dressed himself in his armor before leaving his tent and walking toward the center of camp.

“Fellow soldiers,” Achilles called out as he gathered his cohorts. “We have fought this war for far too long. We have lost too many! I am tired of fighting, so today is the day that we sack Troy!”

At that, the loudest cheer erupted from the crowd. 

A couple of hours later, all the forces of the Greeks were gathered and ready to sack the city of Troy. They began to ride along the road to Troy. They finally met the first wave of the Trojan army just outside the city. They hadn’t been expecting an attack so soon after the last one. 

The Greek army tore through the first strand of the Trojan army and began to advance towards the farms that surrounded the wall just outside of Troy. They ransacked the farms and continued on their way to the wall. 

There were many guards waiting when they reached the wall but it did not take much for the Achaeans to overwhelm them. As Achilles started to climb the wall, a larger part of the Trojan force erupted from the city. Achilles began to climb faster, eager to get to the top of the wall before the Trojans were able to recover and stop him. 

Achilles reached the top of the wall, when he felt a peculiar pinch in the back of his ankle. A few seconds later it erupted into a stinging, stabbing pain. Achilles looked down to see an arrow buried in his ankle. He looked down over the wall to see the prince of Troy Paris standing there with a bow in his hands and a quiver strapped to his back. 

This was the end. Achilles had been hit in the one spot that he was vulnerable. This was death and Achilles was accepting it with open arms. He would finally get to see his beloved Patroclus again. He was prepared for death. Death would be the easiest part of Achilles’s life. Death was coming and Achilles had never felt so light. Achilles opened his arms and fell as the darkness consumed him. 

…

“Achilles!” a deep voice called out as Achilles shuffled before the council. “What makes you think that you are worthy of the glories of Elysium?” the man seated at the head of a table shaped like a half circle.

“I am a talented warrior. I always did what I thought was right and always stood up for what I believed in.”

“Why do you want to go to Elysium?”

“I need to see my best friend Patroclus again. It is all I want.”

“We the judges of the dead will now watch a summary of your life. Then we shall return and pass judgement on your life.”

A few minutes later, the judges of the dead returned to their table,

“We have watched your life, and we have found you worthy of the fields of Elysium. Congratulations and welcome.”

“Thank you so much. I’m so grateful for the opportunity. I promise you won’t regret this decision.”

“Why would we regret this decision?”

“Um, nevermind. You won’t regret this. Why would you? I’m great.”

“And humble too. Now please leave us Achilles.”

…

Achilles made his way to Elysium and was led to his villa by the invisible servants that worked there. Death was nice. After he settled into his room, Achilles refocused on his priorities. 

“Where can I find Patrolcus’s home?” His servants were silent.

Achilles left his room to go and see if some of his new neighbors knew where Patroclus lived.

“Hello,” he said to the man who was practicing sword fighting in his yard. “I’m Achilles, and you are?”

“Theseus,” the man answered as he swung his sword in a wide arc at the practice dummy.

“Oh, I’ve heard about you. You’re really impressive! I was wondering if you could tell me where my friend Patroclus.”

“Never heard of him. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to practice.

“Who are you planning on fighting? We’re in paradise!”

“I like to be at the top of my game at all times. Paradise or not.”

“I can respect that. Maybe we could spar sometime, but for now I really need to find my friend,” Achilles said as he set off down the street.

…

That night, Achilles returned to his villa incredibly tired. His day had continued much the way that it had started. Out of everybody that he had questioned, nobody had any idea about where Patroclus was.

It was infuriating. Achilles had asked everybody around, but nobody would tell him anything. He was beginning to think that the people were playing some kind of practical joke on him, but everybody that he had asked seemed to genuinely have no idea who Patroclus was, and you didn’t get to Elysium by lying.

Whatever. Achilles would resume his search in the movie. He was tired, and he wasn’t worried about him. Elysium was perfectly safe, and it wasn’t like Patroclus could get any deader.

…

A week of fruitless searching later, Achilles was sipping from a goblet of wine next to the pool at the Elysian clubhouse. He had given up on searching for Patroclus. Elysium was a small community. They would run into each other soon enough, and all of the waiting and anticipation would only make their reunion that much sweeter.

So far he had taken walks through the lush fields, run through the abundant fields, attended the many athletic festivals, been invited to many dinner parties by new neighbors, lounged by and swam in the pool, and ate the best food and drank the best wine of his entire life or death. So far, Elysium was more than living up to its reputation. He couldn’t wait to find Patroclus and enjoy it with him.

…

It had been a month, and Achilles still had yet to find Patroclus. 

“Jason?” Achilles asked as he walked into the training arena that morning. “Have you heard anything new about Patroclus?”

“No. Why don’t you ask the oracle?”

“There are oracles here?”

“One of the hosts of the Oracle of Delphi lives here. She doesn’t have her full powers, but if you ask her a question, she’s usually right. In fact, I’ve never known her to be wrong.”

“That’s great. So I can ask her where to find Patroclus?”

“You should be able to.”

“Where can I find her?”

“Where do you think? She lives in a cave down by the beach. I guess she’s gotta stay on brand.”

“Thanks for the help! Bye Jason!”

…

Achilles had wandered down to the beach in search of the Oracle’s cave when he finally happened upon it.

“Hello?” he called out as he entered the cave cautiously. “Is anybody here?”

“Ask your question,” said a husky voice from the back of the cave. “And you shall have your answer.”

“I was wondering where in Elysium I could find my best friend, Patroclus?”

“Not in Elysium”

“But I don’t understand. What does that mean?”

“You have your answer.”

“Not really.”

The only answer was silence. Achilles had a feeling that his audience with the Oracle was over.

…

“I’m home.” Achilles shouted to his invisible servants as he walked through the tall doors of his lavish villa. They never answered him, but he hoped one day they might. It turned out that paradise was kind of lonely; Achilles was desperate for some company. “Will you ever answer me? Come on! I have a question. Isn’t there some, I don’t know, customer service department or something? Hello? I’m going crazy here!”

“Did you say that you were unsatisfied with your stay in paradise?” a shade said as he appeared next to Achilles.

“Woah! Hey, could I get some more warning next time?”

“Sorry. Did you say that you were unsatisfied with your stay in paradise?” 

“Um, yeah, I guess. It’s just that I can’t find my friend Patroclus. Have you heard of him?”

“So you’re lonely?”

“Yeah. Now, you get it. So where’s Patroclus?” Achilles asked, but the shade had disappeared. In its place was a tall woman with long, dark hair and the greenest eyes that Achilles had ever seen. She had a lovely figure, and judging from the scrap of strategically placed fabric that passed for her chiton, she wasn’t afraid to show it off. She was without a doubt one of the most beautiful women that Achilles had ever seen. “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

“I’m your companion, silly,” she said in a sweet, high voice.

“What?”

“You said you were lonely. I have been made to be your perfect partner in every way, and keep you company in any way you desire.”

“Really that’s very sweet, but I don’t want a perfect companion. I want Patroclus,” Achilles said as he turned away from the woman.

“Is this better?” a deep voice asked.

“What?” Achilles asked, turning around as he did. Standing in the place of the woman was a tall shirtless man with midnight black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was muscular and very attractive with a well defined profile.

“I asked if you liked this version better.”

“Well, yes, but no. I don’t want you. I want to see Patroclus. Take me to Patroclus!”

“We can’t do that,” the man said, before he vanished into thin air.

“Then, I’ll do it myself,” Achilles muttered under his breath. 

…

I’m sure you wonder why I’ve gathered you all here,” Achilles said as he swept onto the elevated platform of Elysium’s forum. “I have a task that I need help with. Something that will no doubt be dangerous. It is something that I must do myself, but not before asking for the advice of my friends.” He looked out into the crowds, scanning the faces of the heroes that he had grown up worshipping. “I’d like to take a visit to the King of Hell. Who can help me!”

“Why? Are you crazy? You’re in paradise; don’t screw it up!” The audience shouted. 

“I know. You’re right, but I need to save my best friend, and I would do anything in my power to do so.” 

“You’ll have to fight the guards. They keep us in just as much as they keep others out,” Jason yelled from the crowd.

“You’ll have to find a fury to take you to the top of the mountain where Hades’s palace is!” Theseus added. “Not to mention fight his guards as well.”

“Then you will have to convince Hades to hear you out instead of smiting you where you stand.”

“In other words, it’s impossible.”

“Great! Thank you for your advice, and for helping me to form a plan. Your ideas are amazing. This has been great!” Achilles yelled before rushing off of the stage. 

“We didn’t mean..” Antilochus shouted, but it was no use. Achilles was gone.

…

As Achilles trudged to the base of the mountain, he felt grim. He had fought and killed so many guards to get here. Achilles had thought that everything would be easy once he made it to Elysium, no more killing people anymore. Boy, had he been wrong. He had to fight a dozen guards just to escape Elysium. Now, he was approaching the base of the mountain on which Hades’s palace sat, hoping to coerce a Fury into carrying him to the top.

“Is anybody here?” he asked the darkness that lay before him. There was no answer. “Well, hi. I’m Achilles, and I was wondering if you would take me to the top of the mountain. I seek an audience with Hades.”

“We know who you are, and you are lucky that we do no snatch you up and drop into the bowels of Tartarus. Turn back now.”

“No, I need to speak to Hades.”

“You have a cushy life waiting for you in Elysium for the rest of eternity. Why would you risk that?”

“I haven’t found paradise to my liking. I would like to discuss that with the King.”

“Turn back now or we will skin you where you stand.”

“I’m not afraid to get some Fury blood on my hands. You’ll have to kill me before you skin me.”

Then, Achilles felt a rush as the Fury that was dive bombing him came into focus. He drew his sword quickly and slashed wildly at the air. 

“Ahhhh!” the Fury screamed when Achilles nicked her with his blade. She continued to fly in circles around him, but now she was considerably slower and her it was almost like she was limping in air.

Achilles swung at her once more, this time severing her head from the rest of her, when she promptly disappeared in a shower of gold.

“Who wants to go next?” Achilles asked the remaining Furies who had gathered to watch and were flying above him now. “Or do you want to do what I asked and take me to the top of here to see Hades.”

“Fine,” one of the Furies hissed at him. It swooped down and snatched him up with his claws. 

Flying was probably the most uncomfortable experience of Achilles’s existence. He felt awkward clutched in the Fury’s claws, not to mention the fact that he could feel them pinching and tearing at his skin. He kept shifting uneslily, but not too much for the fear of slipping and falling. The flapping of the Fury’s wings was uneven and juggled Achilles uncomfortably, but transportation was transportation, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

They finally reached the top of the mountain, and the Fury dropped Achilles rather unceremoniously, before flying back down the base of the mountain. Achilles could now see Hades’s palace clearly in the distance. He started the long hike across the plateau toward it.

As Achilles got closer to the palace, the little details came into clearer focus. It was a large structure with soaring arches and spires. The architecture lent itself to the image of light and openness, but the dark color of it shifted the mood to thoughts of darkness. A heavy weight seemed to settle over the air, resting on Achilles shoulders, the closer he got to the palace. It was a beautiful, but also the most terrifying thing that Achilles had ever seen in a real, physical form. 

Soon enough, he had reached the gates of the palace. 4 guards were standing at the entrance, blocking anybody from entering. 

“Hello, gentleman. I was hoping to speak with Hades,” Achilles called out as he approached them. 

“You shall not enter,” they all answered in unison. 

“Gentlemen, please. It’s very important.”

“You shall not enter.”

“Fine, we’ll do this the hard way,” Achilles sighed as he drew his sword.

He launched at the guards like a panther and immediately exploded into action. It turned out that zombie guards were harder to fight than humans. They were much harder to wound and kill. Achilles stabbed and slashed at the guards viciously. He made progress when he sliced right through the body of one of them. However, as soon as the body hit the ground, it started to knit itself back together. Achilles figured that he only had three more minutes until the soldier was back in fighting condition.

He began to fight with a renewed strength, more determined than ever. He slashed at the guards until there was nothing left of them. That would give him some time. 

He continued along the path to the doors of the palace. When he reached them, he found two more guards. He disposed of them quickly and pushed his way into the front hall. The entire way was lined with guards standing along the walls. 

“Hello, boys. Don’t worry. Nothing to see here. I’m just here for my scheduled appointment with Hades. By chance, could one of you point me on my way to the throne room?” One guard raised a skeletal hand toward a pair of large doors at the end of the hallway. “Thank you, sir. Much obliged?”

Achilles marched toward the doors with purpose, hoping that nobody would question him. 

“Hello boys. I have a meeting with your King.”

“We weren’t informed of any meetings with the King today,” the guard replied.

“Oh! That’s because this is last minute. He must have forgotten to notify you about the schedule change.”

“Enter,” the guard said as he pushed the doors open. 

“What’s going on?” a deep voice boomed from inside the throne room. 

“You have a visitor, sir,” the guard explained.

“No, I don’t. Guards! Seize him!” the owner of the voice appeared in the doorway. The god Hades was tall with long dark hair, and he was only half dressed. His top half was bare and his leather trousers were half undone. He was very clearly not expecting visitors.

“No, no! You don’t understand. I need to speak to you about my best friend.”

“Best friend?” a voice like the tinkling of wind chimes called from the throne room as the goddess Persephone appeared next to Hades and curled into his side. The contrast was strange. Here was this sweet, beautiful girl who snuggled up to a man that looked like he had been chiseled from stone like he could provide her with some comfort. Persephone was pale with long red hair. She was wearing only a flowing robe; it seems that she hadn’t been expecting company either. She had a lovely figure from what Achilles could see. There was a quiet powerful aura about her. She seemed to be even more powerful than she was beautiful. “Is he here about that boy that came in a while ago? Oh, I told you it was romantic. It’s like one of those dramatic plays that the Muses like so much.”

“What guy what this?”

“Oh, I don’t know. He was a little shorter than you with dark hair and tanned skin. He had gorgeous eyes like honey or amber, and he had a name too.”

“Do you remember it?” Achilles pressed her.

“Was it Perseus? Or Paris? Maybe Patrick?”

“Was it Patroclus?”

“Yes, that was it!” Persephone laughed.

“What happened?”

“He came in here and asked to visit his friend Ajax or something like that in a dream,” Hades cut in. “He was annoying me so I let him do it.”

“Do you know any more than that?” Achilles asked sounding desperate. 

“Why should we help you?” Hades asked, staring down Achilles.

“Sweety, we discussed this. It’s romantic. We should do anything that we can to help out young lovers.”

“Oh, that’s very kind of you but -,”

“Yes, we know. We heard the same thing from your friend,” Persephone said, cutting Achilles off. 

“So will you help me?”

“No. Thanks for coming,” Hades spat sarcastically.

“Honey,” Persephone warned Hades. 

“I can’t get the reputation of being a softhearted weak willed excuse for a god. I’m not a softie.”

“You are a softie. Hear him out. Please just give him a little bit of information for me.”

“Fine,” Hades huffed. “Sometimes I think that you abuse the fact that I would do anything for you.”

“Absolutely, but you love me anyway,” Persephone said, stretching up on her toes to kiss Hades’s nose. 

“Of course I do.”

Hades snapped his fingers, and a squire came running. 

“How can I serve you, sir?” he asked in a mousy voice.

“I need you to look up a name for me.”

“Anything for you, sir.”

“Look up the name, Patroclus.”

The squire produced a long roll of paper and began to scan it for the information that he was looking for. 

“Oh! Here it is! Patroclus! He’s in the Fields of Asphodel,” the squire said as he handed the parchment over to Hades for him to look at.

“Well, it says here that your friend is indeed in Asphodel. It’s a shame. He could have been a good candidate for Elysium. Too bad that I can’t change things, but at least you know what happened to him. Well, you’ll be on your way now. Guards, show him the door!”

Achilles stood where he was, frozen. Asphodel? How could Patroclus be in Asphodel? He was the bravest most heroic guy Achilles knew. He couldn’t count the number of disasters that Patroclus had stopped, over half of which related to Achilles. This was almost worse than finding out that he had died. This wasn’t fair. How was Patroclus in Asphodel and Achilles in Elysium? This wasn’t right!”

“Wait!” Achilles shouted. “Can’t you do anything? He is the best man that I have ever met. Please, help me. Help us.”

“I’m sorry there’s nothing that I can do. You can’t cheat the system. Places like Asphodel and Elysium are final resting places. They’re not meant to be left or switched like bunk beds.”

“I escaped Elysium!”

“Yes, which normally I would put you in Tartarus for.”

“Persephone?”

“I’m sorry, but he makes the rules down here. There’s only so far that I can push him,” she admonished with pity in her eyes.

“You two are gods! Please help me!”

“Baby, are you sure that there’s nothing you can do?” Persephone asked Hades as she tugged on his arm with her eyes big.

“I’m sorry but I can’t just break my own rules.”

“You know, I was thinking that maybe I could talk to my mom?”

“About what? The woman’s impossible!”

“I thought if it’s okay with you that I might stay with you an extra month this year.”

“Really? You would do that? I mean, you would give up time with your mom for me?”

“Only if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course. I would love for you to stay with me!” Hades exclaimed as he picked Persephone up and spun her around a few times, before setting her down. 

“I just need you to do one thing for me.”

“What? Anything! I would do anything for you! Just say it!”

“Help this boy reconnect with his best friend.” 

“Ugh. I walked right into that one didn’t I?” Hades sighed.

“Yes you did. Now, will you please help this poor boy?”

“Fine. Boy!” he called gesturing to the squire. “Have the Furies bring this Patroclus to me.”

“Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much!” Achilles exclaimed. 

“That was very sweet of you honey.” 

“Are you happy now?”

“Incredibly,” Persephone sighed as she buried her face in his neck. She reached her head up to his ear and whispered something in it that made the King of Hell blush a shade of deep red furiously, something that shouldn’t have even been possible with his pallor.

“Your friend should be here momentarily.” Hades said in a lofty tone as he looked down at Achilles. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I should like to retire to my bedchambers with my wife.”

“Oh, I was hoping that we could stay and watch the two lovers be reunited. That’s okay with you, isn’t it?” Persephone asked Achilles as she reached to grab hold of his arm. Achilles felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him when she did. Her power was stronger than Achilles had imagined.

“Sure,” he sputtered out.

“ And I was hoping that we could get a headstart on that thing,” Hades said with a suggestive look at Persephone. “And besides shouldn’t we give the romantics some space and privacy?”

“Oh, you’re right! We’ll be going now, Achilles. It was lovely meeting you.” she called out as Hades picked her up and swept her out of the room. She blew air kisses at Achilles over Hades’s shoulder.

Achilles was escorted to the doors by guards after Hades and Persephone left the room. He was left to wait for Patroclus outside the outside the gates of the palace. Soon enough, he heard the flapping of wings coming up the mountain. A few seconds later, a bundle of brown clothing and skin was dropped at Achilles’s feet. It was Patroclus. Achilles rushed to help him to his feet and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

“Patroclus,” he exhaled softly as he caressed his friend’s coarse brown hair. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I never thought I’d see you again,” Patroclus said, sounding incredulous as he pulled Achilles even closer to him. 

“I fought so hard to get you in my life; I wasn’t about to let you slip through my fingers just because we’re dead.”

“But you were in paradise. Why waste your time worrying about me?”

“It wasn’t paradise without you,” Achilles said as he pulled back so that he could get a better look at his best friend’s face.

It was the same face that he had looked at all his life. Patroclus had the same light freckles dotting his nose and cheeks like a constellation. He had the same golden brown eyes and the same radiant smile. Nothing had ever made Achilles happier than studying Patroclus’s face.

“Excuse me,” the squire interrupted as he stepped through the gates. “My lord would like me to tell you that a house will be provided for you in Elysium, Patroclus. You may stay there for the rest of eternity. The Furies will take you back to Elysium when you’re ready.”

Patroclus looked stunned. He didn’t know what to say. All this for him? He wasn’t worth it. He didn’t deserve it .

“You can tell your master that although that is a very kind offer, we will not be taking him up on it. Patroclus will stay in my house.”

“If you’re sure,” the squire said before disappearing back through the gates.

“He’s right,” Patroclus exclaimed. “I mean, are you sure? Do you really want me to stay with you for the rest of eternity?”

“I want nothing else more.” 

…

A few hours later, the Furies had dropped Achilles and Patroclus right outside the gates of Elysium. Now, they were walking through the door of Achilles villa into their new home together.

Achilles took Patroclus on a brief tour of the house until they ended up where they had started in the foyer.

“You forgot to show me to my room,” Patroclus said.

“Oh, right. Um, I was thinking that my room has a really big bed, and we shared so much in the army. I just thought that maybe you would want to share with me. Sorry. I know it was stupid of me to think that. You probably want you own room.”

“No, I love the idea. I hate being separated from you. I think it would bring me a lot of comfort,” Patroclus said as he moved to wrap Achilles into a hug. “It’s perfect.”

…

That night, they both lay in the same bed in the dark. They weren’t speaking, but they’re hands were touching under the lush blankets.

“Patroclus?” Achilles spoke into the darkness and silence between them.

“Yes?’

“I was wondering about something.”

“What?”

“Did you get any questions about us?”

“What do you mean?” Patroclus asked.

“Like romantic questions, I guess.”

“The goddess Persephone seems to think that we’re in love if that’s what you mean.”

“Yeah, she said the same thing to me, and Antilochus and apparently the rest of the Greek army seemed to think that we were together as well,” Achilles said as he rolled over on his side to face Achilles.

“Why are you asking me about this, Achilles?”

“Have you ever felt something between us?”

“I don’t know that this is a good idea,” Patroclus said hesitantly.

“Do you love me, Patroclus?”

“Achilles, how could you ask me that?’

“What?”

“I have loved you since I first set eyes on you. At first it was just a burning crush like a little star, and then right before my eyes, but without my notice it exploded into a supernova of all consuming love. You are the first thought I have when I wake up in the morning and the last when I go to sleep at night. You are the sun that I revolve around. You are my entire world. There is nothing else that can make me as happy as you do.

With my dying breath, the last thought that crossed my mind was that I hoped that I hadn’t disappointed you. I never thought that I was worthy of living in your presence. You burn to bright and move too fast for me, but all I ever wanted was to be able to keep up with you. I just wanted to be worthy of you. You are everything to me. Of course I love you.”

“Patroclus, why didn’t you ever tell me how you felt?”

“Because all the time, beautiful women were just throwing themselves at you. I figured it was just a matter of time before you picked one of them. They were much better suited to be with you than I ever was.”

“Are you kidding me? Why do you think that I never chose any of those women? You are my perfect balance. You are the reason that I will be remembered as a hero and not a monster because every day, all I wanted was to deserve the attention that you paid me I have found the missing piece of me, and it is you.”

“I never thought that you possibly could love me back the way that I loved you, but no. We can’t do this.”

“What? Why not? What possible reason could you have for not doing this?”

“We’re best friends. How could we possibly ruin that? What if this goes wrong?”

“You doubt too much. That could never happen! I love you with everything that I am and everything that I hope to be someday for you.”

“You can’t mean that. Why would you want me?”

“How can you still feel this much unrest after I fought my through hell and petitioned two gods to get you back?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t think that I could ever believe that I could be enough for you.”

“You are more than I could have ever hoped for. You may not believe in yourself, but you can believe me when I say that you are all that I have ever wanted and all that I will ever want,” Achilles said earnestly. “Please trust me.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, more than anything.”

With that, Achilles leaned toward Patroclus and brushed his lips over the other man’s in a feather light kiss. Patroclus returned the sentiment with the same light pressure that Achilles had used. 

Soon, the kissing began to turn fiercer, a clash of teenth and tongues. The kisses they traded began to get sloppier and wetter. Achilles moved to cover Patroclus’s body with his. He pulled back for a breath and then moved his lips to kiss a line along Patroclus’s jaw back to his mouth. 

Patroclus’s hands moved from where they rested on the side of Achilles face and moved south to explore the muscular planes of Achilles’s stomach. Patroclus gasped as Achilles lightly tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth. 

Feeling braver, Patroclus started to untie Achilles’s trousers slowly as he continued to kiss him. He could feel Achilles’s cock, already hard, through his clothes. He took this as confirmation that Achilles wanted him just as bad as he did. He continued to untie his trousers, but Achilles’s hands stopped him.

“What are you doing?” he asked Patroclus breathlessly.

“Something that I’ve always dreamed of.” Patroclus answered. He took this as an opportunity to reverse their positions. He flipped Achilles onto his back and positioned himself between his legs.

He finished untying his pants, and Achilles in all his glory sprung free of his restrictive clothing. Drops of precum were already forming at the tip, and Patroclus was all too willing to suck them up. He licked the tip in a teasing manner, but as moved to cover take him in mouth, Achilles stopped him.

“No, I wouldn’t want to be the only one getting something from this.” Achilles plucked a bottle of olive oil from the nightstand and oiled his fingers with it. With little warning, he slid the first finger inside of Patroclus, who gasped violently.

“Oh, do you like that?” Achilles asked as began to slide his finger in and out, stretching him out. Patroclus could only nod vigorously in response. “Do you want another one.” Again, Patroclus nodded. Achilles slid a second finger in. Patroclus moaned loudly. 

Patroclus turned his attention pack to his earlier task and again focused on Achilles. He covered him with his mouth and began to bob his head up and down around Achilles, producing a delightful friction. He caressed him with his tongue, until Achilles pushed him back with his free hand.

“We have to stop. I want to cum inside you. Please.” Achilles whined in a desperate tone.

Patroclus nodded energetically. He got on his knees and waited for Achilles, who was slathering himself with olive oil. A few seconds later, he slowly pushed into Patroclus who moaned savagely.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, please.” Achilles pulled out a little and pushed in a bit farther. “Harder,” Patroclus pleaded.

Achilles began to pump himself in and out at a faster pace, going deeper each time. Soon, he was rubbing up against Patroclus’s prostate.

“Achilles, I’m so close,” hissed Patroclus who was writhing underneath Achilles.

“I know. I am too,” Achilles gasped. He pushed in and out a few more times before they both came all over each other and the bed, which magically cleaned itself. They both collapsed on the bed next to each other.

“Do you think that we should clean off?” Patroclus asked Achilles from where he lay next to him on the bed.

“I think we can wait until the morning,” Achille said as he cuddled into Patroclu’s side and lay his head on his chest. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” 

Patroclus couldn’t remember a time in his life that he had been any happier, and to think that he would have it for the rest of his eternity. He could spend the rest of his existence by Achilles’s side in this bed, and that’s what he planned to do. Just him and Achilles for forever.


End file.
